


Missing you in the morning

by valyzm



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonrya Week 2020, Marriage, Queen Arya Stark, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyzm/pseuds/valyzm
Summary: The king and queen in the north stay at the crossroads inn. Jon starts waking up with Arya's side of the bed empty, he gets curious about where she goes in the morning and Arya learns some new things from her old friend, Hot pie.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	Missing you in the morning

_Her side was empty again_

His heart dropped a bit when he went to bring her body against him but once again found her side cold.

He doesn’t get why she leaves in the morning,

_is she having doubts?_

_did I do something?_

Jon rose from the feather bed and dressed for the day, hoping he could have a word with her about this. She had been so tired last night; he still remembers carrying her in his arms to their bed. Laying her down softly and looking at her beautiful face. she wouldve normally refused help but she was very tired last night and jon enjoyed every moment of it.

She was so light and he saw people looking at them with a smile. 

People look at them like that a lot, maybe it’s because he can’t stop being affectionate with her, he always has a need to be with her, to touch her, and she returns it too. He still blushes and smiles appreciatively when she kisses him on the cheek and says good luck to him when he goes to meet with lords.

_How did he end up so lucky?_

_______________________________

The inn wasn’t the biggest but he did appreciate having a little privacy so Arya and him could be a bit louder. He did miss her being so vocal.

He missed her even though she spends every night with him, he couldn’t help but think that something was off, they haven’t made love in a while because they have been travelling with speed and often fell asleep as soon as they were in each other’s arms. It didn’t help that last night he came back into their chamber to see her with one leg up and in a white silk chemise that was revealing, she looked absolutely beautiful and he felt himself start to stir and think of other things.

Thinking about such things was making him a bit frustrated.

_does she know what she does to me?_

_is she doing this to me on purpose?_

Jon mentally told himself to stop being such a green boy and headed into the hall.

The hall had a few rows of long tables and seats all over the place, it had a hearth in the middle that had been lit and wooden walls. The inn felt warm and looked cleaner than inns he had been in before, perhaps it’s got to do with a king and queen visiting.

He scanned the hall but she was not in there which he found odd but figured she’s probably training or talking to someone.

He was greeted by Sam, Davos and Tyrion and he felt dread when he realised today was going to be a tiresome day.

___________________________________

_They had arrived at night to the inn and Arya didn’t recall much of it. She did remember feeling tired, unmounting her horse and Jon carrying her to bed._

_She remembers watching him get ready for bed and unpack his things._

_She felt too hot, as she laid on the furs._

_She went through her belongings and found one of her night gowns._

_It was the white silk chemise one that was nice quality, it was a bit short and a bit revealing but it was only her and Jon and the room was very warm. She stripped and pulled it over her head, she moved upwards on the bed and relaxed._

_She fell asleep soon after and felt Jon cuddling up to her._

_Peace fell upon her and she revelled in it even if it would only last a few hours._

_______________________________

The journey to kings landing was tiresome to say the least, it was nice to journey with Arya by his side though. Everyone seemed so tired so Arya told her handmaidens to rest during their stay at the inn and Jon let the guards rest longer and limited the amount of guards now that ghost and nymeria and her pack were with them.

The war of the others had been on his mind for years, it had weighed heavily on his mind, soul and body. He couldn’t find peace at day or night.

He only felt peace when he was with Arya.

Publicly being together felt so easy but what he really loved to most was their private moments.

They were very passionate but he also enjoyed the small and beautiful moments with her. He especially loved her cuddles and lazy kisses, He enjoyed being cuddled by her from behind, it was further proof that there were equal to each other and in their love.

Jon looked forward to those moments all day. He enjoyed waking up with her every day, it was his morning boost. But recently she has been up before sunrise and when he asked she would say she just wakes up early and catches up with people.

He doesn’t really get it though because they usually wake up together or wake up each other. He doesn’t mind her going off to bond with others, they both remember lord Eddard’s words about knowing their people and he knew that Arya was happy. He just feels like there’s something she’s not telling him and he was worried about it.

Something was off and he was going to find out was depriving him of his morning cuddles and kisses.

________________________________

The hearth was nearly out.

Arya untangled herself from Jon, saddened at the loss of comfort and warmth. He looked very content in his sleep, he looked very pretty, he didn’t like being called pretty but she could always see a hint of a blush on his face whenever she said it. She climbed back over the featherbed a kissed him on the cheek, moving some stray strands of his locks out of his face.

_Very pretty indeed_

She placed a couple logs on the hearth and went to the garderobe quickly. She dressed in a clean dress that was comfortable, today was definitely not a day for uncomfortable clothing. The dress was a dark blue with a square neckline and minimal silver embroidery. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired, bags were under her eyes but she guessed they would go away soon. She quickly brushed her hair, it was getting quite long now but it was still easy to manage. She pulled some hair from the sides of her head to the back and twisted.

After getting ready she made her way out of the chamber, hoping not to wake Jon.

She didn’t know exactly where she was going, maybe she would go for a ride or something.

She made her way to the hall and found it dimly lit only by a few candles

_Is anyone even up?_

She rubbed her tired eyes and searched for the kitchens. She was craving something sweet, not her usual choice of food for her fast but she was craving it. She walked through the familiar layout of the crossroads inn, thankfully this stay would be a comfortable one.

She opened the doors to the kitchen and had an instant smile on her face. Hot pie was running around the kitchen making what she assumed was pie, he had matured a bit but he was still so hot pie.

“I hope you have a sweet pie recipe”

Hot pie turned and was taken aback for a moment, she looked even more pretty now than when he had seen her last. He was a little confused on why she was up right now but he smiled widely and opened his arms.

“Arry how have you been” he said with the wide smile still plastered on his face. They detached their hug soon after and continued to smile.

“Aye life's been good, how about you, what's happened since ive last seen you” Arya said with excitement.

“You know the same, I made a brand new pastry recipe, the key to it is to make it the day before and use –

“I mean like big life events hot pie come on, I want to know the good stuff”

“the pastry is the good stuff”

Arya raised an eyebrow and hot pie sighed _well she was about to know the best pastry recipe but fine there is some pretty big things in his life now._

“I have a wife now and a little baby boy, I think they’d like you, im a father now, who would’ve thought, I hope the little man has the same passion for pies as I do.”

Arya was still smiling, hot pie seemed happy and she was so happy that everything had worked out for him. He seemed so happy to talk about his family and she knew in that moment that he was a great dad.

“Can you imagine it Arry, the best pies in the river lands, a father and son with the best cooking skills out there”

“Aye I hope he does love cooking just like you do, finally there will be someone who can keep up with your pie talk”

They both laughed and chatted together, reminiscing on their adventures and talking about their present. They were so caught up in the chat that they were only broken from their talk by the smell of burnt pastry. Arya saw hot pies face drop at the realisation, she watched as he quickly made his way to his pie.

He dropped the pie down on the bench and sighed, it did look like it was going to be a good pie, Arya’s hunger returned when she thinking about pie.

“You know ive done some cooking myself these past years I don’t have much to do right now; can you teach me a few things”

Hot pies sad faced turned happy and he found himself thinking of the perfect recipe to teach Arry.

_________________________________

They had been at the inn for a few days now and Jon had been swamped with meetings, they weren’t really necessary and there wasn’t really much to do around here but there is always an issue a king can deal with no matter how small.

He hasn’t seen Arya much in the past few days and he could feel it weighing down on him. She was in their chamber at night and gods she looked so alluring all the time but she was already in a deep sleep every night. He did get some cuddles here and there but she was never there in the morning and she would always be off somewhere making friends or doing whatever else.

She wasn’t even eating with him much, always saying she had already ate, probably with her friends.

Jon trusted her but he was getting curious and it was getting quite frustrating when she looked like that every night and every day. Jon just wanted some more cuddles, some kisses and maybe some more, he would settle for anything.

After one particular tiresome meeting he decided to look for Arya, he hadn’t talked to her much recently and he missed how easy conversations with her are. Jon wanted to see her now and privately so he decided to look for her by himself.

He checked their chambers, the stables, the camps and there was no sign. He was beginning to get worried.

He walked around the inn and greeted everyone who walked past, he went to the far side of the inn and heard some singing. Interested, he continued and found his way to the back door of a kitchen. The singing was a mix of feminine and manly. He could recognise the woman’s voice anywhere though; the voice would sing to him sometimes while they bathe or sit together in their chambers.

_Finally, I have found my little wolf._

He opened the door and looked on in awe at the scene. Her hair was piled up on her head and she had some flour on her face, she was singing happily with who he recognised as the cook, her friend hot pie.

He leaned against the side of the doorway and smiled appreciatively, _of course she would be doing something like this_ , she looked happy and in that moment Jon forgave her for their lack of time together on the past few days.

He guessed he could give them some time together; he did see her every day and she hasn’t seen hot pie since before Jon and Arya had been reunited. He was still jealous though and still wanted to steal her away.

He heard his name being called and Arya was standing in front of him. Her lips had some berry mixture on it and he desperately wanted to lick it off. _Ok ok what is Arya saying?_

“You’ve met hot pie right” was what she had said and hot pie was bowing and your gracing him.

“Don’t worry about that Hot pie a friend of Aryas is a friend of mine” he said with truth

Hot pie smiled in return and Arya spoke up again

“So what brings you here”

She had his hand in hers now and she was looking up at him curiously.

He smiled his Arya smile and then turned to hot pie

“Do you mind if I steal Arya away for the rest of the day hot pie”

“Not at all”  
  


Arya spoke up and looked between the two

“I just need to grab something and maybe clean up, I’ll see you soon hot pie, thanks for everything”

“Anytime arry”  
  


___________________________________

They walked hand in hand to their chambers and Jon’s heart immediately felt lighter. He was curious about the package she held in her arm but she had just told him he would know soon.

They entered the chamber and she rummaged through her clothes, finding a clean tunic and breeches. He noticed it was the red silver one which he appreciated very much, it was probably one of his favourites she did look good in red and every other colour.

She stripped and Jon had to hold in a whine he was pretty sure only Ghost and Nymeria could hear. He needed to stop being so needy.

As soon as she was finished dressing he quickly crossed the room and took her in his arms. She let out a small shriek but laughed. He sat her down on the feather bed and sat down.

She was in his lap in seconds, straddling him

She was kissing him desperately and making those little noises at the back of her throat that drove him mad. He licked off the berry mixture and groaned when she started to grind down on him.

He doesn’t really know how long they had been kissing each other for, perhaps they had been at it for hours or several minutes. She pulled back and he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“Jon”

“yes”

Jon was in the middle of running his hand through her hair when she started speaking again

“I have something to tell you” Arya took a breath and climbed off his lap, she retrieved the package and came back and sat down in front of him

“I know you know that i've been waking up really early and im sorry I leave you”

Jon nodded

“Well I haven’t been feeling well recently and ive been waking up early because of it”

  
Jon’s eyebrows knitted together and he moved closer towards her, instantly worried about her.

“I’ve been cooking with hot pie these past few days, and you know when I told you he makes me bread shaped as a wolf”

Jon continued to nod, intrigued by where this was going

“Well I learnt how to make it”

She unwrapped the cloth and took out one wolf. She handed it to him and said “this one is you”, Jon smiled and glanced back up at Arya, she wore a shy smile and continued.

She reached back into the package and took out another “and this one is me”

Jon smiled wider and admired the craftsmanship of the bread, but they didn’t answer all his questions. He looked up at her and saw that she was nervous about something.

She moved closer to him and reached into the package once again

“and”

He was handed a miniature version of the bread wolves

He didn’t understand for a while but then it hit him, Jon looked up at her again

“really”

“really”

He placed the wolves gently next to him and took her into his arms, he had unshed tears in his eyes and he was smiling so wide it was starting to hurt. He kissed her everywhere and she giggled.

Arya took his hands in hers and placed them onto her stomach. Her stomach was still flat but he still felt so excited.

“I love you Arya”

“I love you Jon”

“and I love this little one here” he said with pure happiness.

The rest of the day was full of cuddles, kisses and a little bit more and Jon had never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> i hope you guys enjoyed and that there wasnt too much fluff.  
> any comments or constructive critism is welcome :)  
> Also they really do be in love doe.


End file.
